Widow
by xXPoisonXx
Summary: Ivy Widow was not a normal person, so when she finds out who the Wraith are, and that she's partially related to them, it doesn't come as much of a shock. She's shipped off to Atlantis, strictly for business, but what happens when she meets Ronon Dex?
1. New Place New People

Alright….. Let me see…

Don't own anything… etc. etc.

Hmm… I **_LOVE_** Atlantis… as well as SG1, have been watchin' them since the beginning. I honestly don't know how far this story is gonna go… This ones been in my head for a long time now, and I can't say it's gonna be a good story, but I just wanted to get it out. I was goin for a badass type of chik here, that's just my kind of person… The name is a little weird, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well… with that being said… on with the story! Maybe…

X

Now, Ivy was a regular, normal person. Or at least she liked to pretend she was. She never really thought she was different, she acted normal, and has friends like a regular 26 year old. However, she looked a little abnormal. She grew up out in the country, small towns and such. Nobody really questioned her about her looks. Long, braided, chalk white hair was normal… wasn't it? Naturally pointed finger nails were normal, right? And perhaps her teeth… which looked a little similar to vampires, _IF_ I might add, were normal too, right?

However, once she did ask about looks to her parents, all they told her was that they aren't her parents, they don't have any idea where she came from, and if she wanted to she could dye her hair a normal color, to try and fit in. Ivy refused though, she loves her hair the way it looks, unique.

Living in her house out in the suburbs, lots of land, and peace and quiet was comfortable for her. She'd spend her afternoons reading, cleaning… she would always have friends over. Her roommate, Ahmi, was nice. They were close friends, and spent a lot of time in the city, partying, of course. One-night stands, hangovers, the works. All part of their daily lives… And they loved it. Ivy, especially.

Today, though, was a stay at home and relax day. That is, however, if you think blaring music and the smell of cleaning chemicals is relaxing…

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

Ivy _attempted_ to sing aloud as she mopped up the floor. I mean, she wasn't horrible at singing, but she could use some practice. Her heightened sense picked up tires rolling up the gravel drive-way. She walked over and turned off the music.

"Hey, what gives!" Ahmi shouted from the other end of the house.

"Someone's here, you can turn it back on after they leave."

"Alright… Do you know who it is?" Ahmi proceeded.

"Nope" Ivy replied as she picked her nails on the way to the door. Ahmi walked out of one of the rooms and joined Ivy as she opened the door. There stood a tall woman with short blonde hair in a military suit, followed by two other men.

"Evening. Would you by any chance be Ms. Ivy Widow?"

"Depends. Who's asking?" Ivy replied as Ahmi casted an evil glare.

"I'm Lt. Kernel Samantha Carter, and this is Teal'c," She pointed to her right at tall black man with a hat. "And this is Daniel," She pointed to her left, at an average looking man with brown hair. Ivy gave them both a quick glance and continued.

"I'm Ivy, what do you want?" She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"As you can see, were in the Air Force, and" She was cut off by Ahmi, who was a bit impatient. "What do you want?"

"Our matters regard Ms. Ivy Widow and her only. Is there somewhere we can talk a bit more privately?"

"Alright, but don't talk to her like that or you guys are off my property, Ahmi, I can take care of this." Ahmi turned around and went back to her previous work. Ivy opened the door and let Carter, Teal'c and Daniel enter her house. She walked over to a dining room table, pointed to it and walked into the kitchen. Carter sat down and motioned for Teal'c and Daniel to do the same.

"Ya'll want anythin' to drink?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Just waters fine," Carter replied, as well as Daniel.

"Indeed," of course was the only thing Teal'c said.

Ivy walked out with a couple of glasses and sat them down on the table. She then pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Ms. Ivy" Carter continued, but was cut off by Ivy

"Ivy. Just Ivy"

"Ok, Ivy, This might be a lot to take in, so I'm going to start off with this. We represent the Air Force, and it's a matter of national security." Carter paused for anything Ivy might have to say.

"So…. This doesn't have anything to do with where I came form, does it?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, Yes. You are actually a descendant of and species know as the Wraith. The wraith are a complex species, there physical traits are White hair, pointed finger nails, and sharp teeth. As you may have noticed, you hold those traits. The thing is, though, is that the only way the Wraith can survive is by feeding off of humans. You, don't have the ability to do that." Ivy sat quietly taking this information in. "We figured they thought of you as a weak link, because of your inability to feed off of humans. You may also have noticed your heightened senses, or your fighting skills. They are in fact, superhuman, you could say. The thing is, the Wraith are our enemies, and they want to exterminate us. Every human on earth. You could be a big help in this battle."

"So… how did you even find out about these 'Wraith'?" Ivy asked.

"We represent a program called the Stargate. It's a device that allows us to travel to other planets in the galaxy, planets that are light-years away. There is another program in relation to ours know as Stargate Atlantis. If you take up our offer, you will be sent to Atlantis, to help out there. Atlantis is on another planet, or is the other planet. The catch is, that you will have to leave everything you know, here one earth, and live on Atlantis, but in the main scheme of things you will be helping to save every living thing on this planet. So, are you interested?" Samantha asked.

Ivy thought about it for a good 5 minutes. She was adventurous, and she liked change. Going to another planet, who would give up that opportunity? Sure, she had friends, and a nice house. Her roommate was practically her sister, but she had the opportunity to go to another planet. _Hmm… going to another planet… and Wraith? This is going to be so cool! I'll get a chance to learn about my ancestors… _She quietly thought to herself.

"I'll do it."

"Just like that? No questions asked?" Carter replied to her answer with a question.

"What have I got to lose? I got friends and all but I get a chance to go to another planet, and learn about my Ancestors. And people will accept me for who I am there, right?" She questioned nervously.

"Well, some of the inhabitants over on Atlantis might be a little frightened of you, but eventually they'll work out there problems. However, like every where else, there will be some people that might be prejudice about you. You shouldn't have much of a problem, people over there are pretty civilized, but after all, they are humans," Sam explained.

Ivy reasoned that humans will be humans, and hey, now that she found out she wasn't a human, she could make fun of them… right? "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready," Sam replied in a perky, but not to perky attitude.

X

The rest of the afternoon was normal, except for the packing, and the conversation with Ahmi about leaving, but not being able to tell where. Then Ivy called a few of her closest friends to tell them about going away.

She didn't have much luggage. A whole duffle bag of clothes sat by the door as Ivy walked around her room tossing random things into another bag. Nail polish, eyeliner, mascara, the necessities, or at least necessities as Ivy saw them. She walked over to her dresser and dropped her bag at her feet. Upon viewing her massive collection of CD's she took every single last CD and shoved them in her bag. _Can't go anywhere without my music _She quietly mused to herself.

Walking out into the living room, she stopped to take a moment and memorize all of the good things that happened in her home.

"Uhm, I don't suppose I'm allowed to bring any pets, right?" She silently questioned Sam.

"Actually, it depends on the animal. You might be able to bring over a dog." Sam tried to sound positive, seeing she didn't see any dog lounging around the house. Ivy let out a long sigh of relief, and put on a huge smile. She ran into the kitchen and ran back into the living room, where Sam, Dan and Teal'c quietly waited.

"One second," she stated, sounding a bit more than excited. She opened up the door, followed by the rest of the group, and faced a wide opened field. She pulled out her dog whistle and a soft whistle could be heard. Suddenly birds were flying out of trees, and a black shape was running toward the house. It seemed small from far away but quickly grew in size as it neared the house.

"Come here Cannibal, come on boy!" Ivy shouted out across the field. Carter looked at Daniel, then at Teal'c with a puzzled look. A large muscled, black dog, with a thick spiked, black leather collar jumped onto the porch and wagged its tail as Ivy pet it.

"That's a dog!" Daniel remarked as he stepped back in fear.

"Indeed," Teal'c stated as he stood his ground. Carter gave an awkward look, and stepped back with Daniel.

"This," Ivy pointed towards her dog, "Is Cannibal, he's a Great Dane. But he's really well trained and he's not dangerous, well, unless you piss me off. So can I take him? Please?" Ivy begged.

"Uhm…" Cannibal starts at a low growl.

"Why not?" Sam quickly replied and stepped once more, while Cannibal wags his tail.

X

The trip to Cheyenne Mountain Complex was about 3 hours long, and very un-eventful. Sam Carter and the rest of the gang explained to Ivy what she was to expect. But, she was up for anything they could throw at her. She was to be transferred directed to Atlantis as soon as she arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, just as they instructed her early. Of course she was already informed of the base commander Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She was told of the people she would be working with, which consisted of a Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, a Doctor Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmegan, and last but not least, Ronon Dex. _Mmm… Exotic_, she thought quietly to herself.

At first she was a little apprehensive about stepping through the Stargate. After all, she was moving to a whole new place, on a whole other planet. She was basically signing her life away, and she didn't know how serious these people were. For a moment she started to wonder if she just walked straight into a death trap. _Good thing I have skills_, she thought as she remembers all the practice she's pushed herself through. Extensive hand to hand combat, she taught herself. Then there was also blade training. Ivy could handle any type of blade you showed her. She was master at anything, and in her spare time she took up boxing, _Very relaxing_, she thought.

She stood staring at the gate, Teal'c to her right, and Daniel and Sam to her left. Needless to say, she wasn't dressed for off world traveling. A black pair of half-laced combat boots, a tight pair of jeans (and oh, did they accent her ass muscles) with various holes and rips, and a tight black tank top. Accented with her black leather belt, black leather wrist cuffs, and a few rings to adorn her fingers. Then there was her tongue ring, multiple earrings, plus her wallet chain, and black leather spiked collar, matching Cannibal's. The only difference was that Ivy's collar wasn't two layers thick because she didn't need to be kept from mauling people like a grizzly bear.

She pulled a long chain out of her back pocket and looped the ends through each other, then slid it over Cannibal's neck, attaching a long chain leash to the end of the collar. She snapped on a black leather collar and smiled as she patted her dog on the head. She wrapped the leashes around her right hand and stepped up to the gate.

X

Alright ya'll please R&R! Anything's accepted. I have a general idea on where I'm headed but I'm open for suggestions!


	2. So Far On Atlantis

When she stepped through on the other side, there were quite a few, but not to many people. Still too many for her own personal pleasing. There were a few stern looks at Cannibal and quite a few people stepped back.

Dr. Weir put on a big smile and Ivy immediately recognized who she was. Weir took a few steps and the room automatically quieted down. Ivy looked back at the group that Weir stepped out from and recognized, what she assumed, was the 'team' she was to be placed on. _The pudgy ugly one looks… like a geek! Must be McKay. That one has to be Sheppard. That's the only female so… Teyla? Was that her name? Hello sexy! That's got to be Ronon. Awe… why so blue? _She silently observed the team.

"Hello, and welcome to Atlantis. I'm Dr. Weir," she motioned for the team to move up and meet Ivy. "This is McKay," she motioned towards McKay and he stepped forward. He looked a bit apprehensive, but shook Ivy's hand anyways.

Ivy glanced at Cannibal for a quick moment to make sure he wasn't pissing on something and noticed him foaming at the mouth. _God, not again. _

"This is," But she was stopped suddenly by Ivy.

"Can you hold onto that thought for just one second?" She cut in. One quick jerk on Cannibal's leash and he looked up at her.

"Cannibal, clean it up." She commanded with a stern but not pressing voice. Cannibal quickly complied as he licked all of the excess saliva from his lips and sat down patiently.

"Sorry, continue?"

"This is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, leader of the team." Sheppard stepped forward and held out his hand.

"I'm honored to meet you," he said in an upright perky voice.

"As am I," Ivy quickly replied, trying to move this little get together along faster, and shook his hand. Teyla stepped in front of Sheppard.

"Teyla Emmegan," she stated as they both embraced forearms.

"Last, but not least, is Ronon Dex," Weir stated. She waited for him to step up but he never did, he stood there and glared at Ivy. "Ronon, aren't you going to be polite to our new guest?" Weir asked politely.

Ivy then noticed a low growl. It was coming from Cannibal, who was glaring at Ronon. She contemplated making him heal, but then again, this 'Ronon Dex' was almost a foot taller than herself, and he didn't look to happy.

As if without reason he turned and walked out of the Gate Room. She guessed it upset Cannibal because instead of a low growl, there was loud barking and snarling, and lots of foaming at the mouth, and sharp white teeth. The gate room quickly emptied as people ran in fear of Cannibal, and that left only Weir, Sheppard, Teyla, and a few marines who were trained to keep there cool in situations like this. Ivy soon gave another sharp sudden jerk on the chain and all the noise stopped.

"Well, that went well," Weir stated plainly and looked to John for insight. He nodded his head and looked to Teyla; Teyla then looked at Ivy, who was giving a questioning look.

"Ronon has problems with the Wraith. They took his planet, and killed the ones he loved." She stated with a saddened tone.

Ivy was silent for a minute before deciding to totally set Ronon aside for now. "Sorry about the noise, he's usually more behaved than this. His names Cannibal, suiting right?"

"Yeah…" Weir agreed.

"Charming," was the only reply from Sheppard. While Teyla gave a big smile. "I like him." Ivy then smiled in return.

"Thank you. They," She pointed back at the team. "Pulled some strings to get him here, a lot of paperwork. So… Not to be rude or anything, but…" She got a little antsy, "Where am I staying?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Teyla here will show you to your room, I'm sure she'll fill you in on anything you want to know." Weir then departed from the Gate Room, followed by Sheppard, who quickly winked at Teyla right before he left.

Teyla didn't seem to notice it, or she was trying to make it look like she didn't notice.

They started off down the hall, Cannibal following right behind Ivy.

"So… What do you guys do for fun around here…? I mean like, do you guys got any night clubs or bars or anything?"

"There are a lot of places to go to have fun. But there are only a few good places." Teyla smirked.

"So… you go clubbin'? Sweet! I never would have thought that a military base would have had a dance club."

"Well, we do have to entertain ourselves somehow."

They stepped into the lift and Teyla tapped the screen.

"Listen… about Ronon, he's been through a lot. He'd been running for seven whole years, from the Wraith, before we found him and offered him a place on the team. They planted a homing device in him and used him as game; the Wraith made it a sport out of hunting him down. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression; he really is great once you get to know him." Teyla explained as they stepped out of the lift and walked down another hallway. This made Ivy think about the race she was partially related to. She honestly didn't know what to think of Ronon, she hardly even knew him, and she wasn't one for judging other people. Look at who she was.

"So… you and Ronon are… close?" They stopped at a door and Teyla handed her the key.

"Yes, we are close. Dinner, in the mess starts in a couple hours. The team usually meets around six, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it. You'll have plenty of time to explore, and believe it or not, you can't get lost in this place, its nearly impossible."

"Thanks…" Ivy waved the key over the door panel and walked in.

_Wow… _The room was fairly large with a giant window that overlooked the city. Fully furnished, and even decorated. _EW… I'll just have to fix it up a bit… _She snickered silently at the horrible decorations. She dumped her two duffle bags onto the floor, and plopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a little while, contemplating the events that had already happened. Somebody already hates her, her oversized lap dog had already terrified the large amount of people that work in Atlantis, or at least near the Gate and for some reason she didn't get the impression Teyla was to happy.

She jumped up off her bed and dug through one of her duffle bags, pulling out a CD player and a couple CDs. Setting the CD player on the dresser, she stacked a few CD's on an overhead shelf, and dug for more. She then dumped out her duffle bag and picked up the remaining CDs and stacked them on the shelf. The dresser was empty so she opened up the drawers and shoved some articles of clothing in. She grabbed her duffle bag and jumped up on her bed. Stacking books on shelves and finding random CDs took her more than a little while to do. She took many of the paintings that were supposed to decorate the walls off and used thumb tacks to hang her own drawings. Most of her party clothing was hung in the closet, and the rest of her day clothes were thrown randomly throughout the room. The bathroom was bit bleak, so she threw her make up and nail polish in, and decided it would be best to worry about that later. Last, but not least was the blanket she threw down so Cannibal would have a place to lay.

After all was said and done, she picked up her MP3 player and headed out the door.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

Blasted through her ears as she walked down the halls. There were many doors along the large corridor she walked through.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

She smiled as she started to sway her hips to the music. Her sub conscious would have to wait to dance later because she was nearing the conference room, so she turned her music off.

"Uhm… am I interrupting anything if I pop in for a few minutes?" Ivy asked as she stood in the door frame.

"No, not at all, SG1 was just about to leave." Weir stated as she motioned to Sam.

"Oh… well… I'm glad you guys found me, you know, back at my house and all..." She stumbled across her words. "I'm already happier than I was before." She fidgeted anxiously. "Thanks." Ivy walked over to Sam and hugged her. Then she hugged Daniel. "Thanks too." She hesitantly walked over to Teal'c. "Thanks." Ivy hugged Teal'c too, then let go and waited for Weir to talk.

"Well, if that's all then I hope we see you all again soon, SG1." SG1 turned and walked towards the Gate. They gave one last solute before stepping through and onto the other side.

"Dr. Beckett will need to see you soon; you know blood tests and such. So report there as soon as you leave here." Weir walked into her office.

_Touchy much? _Ivy asked herself then walked out and down the hall. She flipped on her MP3 player as she walked.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

Take em' to the bridge

She smiled again and turned the volume up to maximum to drown out the silence.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take em' to the chorus

She couldn't help it. It was like music did something to her, it was god and her body obeyed.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips_

As if on cue her hips rocked to the music, and she closed her eyes as she became overwhelmed in the song.

_  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

She stepped into the lift and tapped the key pad for the Infirmary.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take em' to the bridge

Her feet were taking her to the infirmary, but she was somewhere else. She was getting odd looks from the randomly passing marines. She stopped as she reached the doorway.

"_I'm bringing sexy back_," she sang to the song as she leaned against the door frame. "_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_," her back moved slowly down the door frame. "_If that's your girl you better watch your back_," Her own hands invitingly moved from her breasts to her butt. "_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a_ _fact_," She popped her hip to the right and she was in the infirmary, eyes still closed, hips still gliding.

There was an intermission in the song and her eyes shot open.

Standing, not more than ten feet in front of her were four men, Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, and another man she hadn't yet met, eyes wide, staring at her. Assuming they all saw her dirty little dance with the door frame, she was, to say the least, embarrassed. Only momentarily, though, as a grin quickly played on her lips and the bridge (chorus) played again.

"_Dirty babe_," she slowly approached Ronon. "_You see these shackles_  
_Baby I'm your slave_," Ivy notice him automatically tense and she chuckled. She circled him slowly, and her eyes closed once again while her hips seemed to be grinding the air. Her grin turned into a smile, but her music was suddenly gone.

Her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head toward Sheppard, who was closest to her.

"I think maybe you should turn the music off before you're dancing gets a little too explicit. We have dance clubs for that." He quickly added and handed her back her MP3 player.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave." She glanced at Sheppard as she sang a loud.

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way." She licked her lips and winked at Ronon. He responded with a glare. _Well, so much for super sexy hot man_ She let out a loud grunt and put her MP3 Player away.

"So," she threw her hands up in the air and walked towards the center of the room.

"Since **Ronon** obviously isn't accepting my advances," She sarcastically remarked, "I'm supposed to be here for some blood work, who's Beckett… You're Beckett." It was more of a statement than a question as she pointed at Beckett.

The other still stood wide eyed at her remark about advances.

"Hello?"

McKay quickly broke the silence with a "well… that was certainly interesting."

"Alright, ye must be Ivy, correct?" Beckett stated as he walked over to a table to get a syringe and a couple vials.

"Damnit. I _hate_ needles." She walked over to a bed that McKay was standing next to.

"Move. It." Was all she said as she sat on the bed.

"So… you like music?" It was awkward, but Sheppard managed to get it out.

"I_ love_ music. You?"

"I like music, the team usually goes down to the club after dinner."

Ivy snickered. "McKay goes to clubs?"

"Yeah, we all do. Big guy goes too," He pointed toward Ronon.

"You're familiar with Earth music?" She raised her eyebrows, considering he wasn't from earth.

"Yes." Was his short, sweet and to the point answer.

"Not one for conversation, huh?" Of course, it was sarcastic.

"No." He pulled up a chair, turned it around (Back facing Ivy) and straddled it.

Ivy held her arm out so the inside of her elbow was facing out, as she noticed Beckett heading back to the group.

"So… do you know what team you'll be on, lass?" Beckett asked, trying to take her mind off of the needle.

"I'm on Sheppard's. Hey, where's Teyla? Doesn't she normally hang out with you guys?" Ivy was curious as to where Teyla was because she didn't seem too happy earlier.

"Yeah, she's probably in the gym right now. She goes there to relieve stress." Ronon's gruff voice pulled Ivy out of her thoughts, and she was startled. The needle pinched her skin and she jumped across the room.

She was breathing heavily, like she just saw a ghost or something.

"Are you alright?" Sheppard hesitantly asked.

Her hand, which had reacted to the pinch, and instantly grabbed her elbow, had blood oozing down over it. The inside of her elbow was bleeding profusely, as she stared at it.

"Uh…" She grunted and sighed. "You got anything I can clean this off with?" She asked Beckett as she slowly approached the bench once again. Beckett walked into another room momentarily and returned with some gauze and rubbing alcohol.

"Sorry." She plopped onto the bed and dropped her head against the pillow. "Adrenaline rush." Was all she said as she tried to calm her breathing. McKay and Sheppard gave a confused look but Ronon remained calm throughout the whole ordeal.

"Hey doc, when do I get to take my contacts out for" She was quickly interrupted by Rodney.

"Those aren't your eyes? That's amazing! Are they amphibious like the rest of the Wraith, or what? Come on, take your contacts out, this is a once and a life time opportunity. You're more Wraith than we thought you were!"

"Hey. Chill out, I'm not your guinea pig! That's not why I signed on to come to Atlantis." Ivy glared at Rodney. She reached up to take out her contacts and put them in a small container Beckett had brought over for her to leave them.

When she looked up Rodney jumped back.

"Unbelievable!" Staring back at McKay were two green-yellow like, amphibious eyes, with little black slits in them.

"They aren't that cool. They're the reason I had to wear contacts, so people wouldn't freak out when they saw me. People aren't going to freak out are they?" She started to sound a bit worried, so Sheppard re-assured her. "You'll be fine. Everyone knows that you are Wraith."

"I'm not completely related to them." She growled.

"But you are related to them," Ronon quickly replied.

Ivy jumped up, this time pissed off. "Listen, just because you had some problems with the Wraith isn't my fault! I don't give a **fuck **if they killed your friends, your family, and your girlfriend!" she huffed. "I'm sorry my daddy couldn't keep his dick in his pants!" She shouted as she stormed out of the Infirmary in a huff, knocking over a few glass jars.

X

Alright People… I have no idea where this thing is going... well, maybe, but nobody is leaving reviews… I know how tiring it can be to type a few words, but Christ! I'm out. Don't know when ill update next.


End file.
